


The Sahrian Library's Sole Janitor

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this and then promptly forgot about it, Maybe background Lendel/Manley I forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: There's one Janitor brave enough to work in the Sahrian Library.





	The Sahrian Library's Sole Janitor

The Sahrian Union’s library only had one janitor.

On the night of The Scribe’s Return, Manley cowered while those who ruled the Commonwealth of Sahr clashed with its citizens. Volfred had led the Exiles with purpose, and backed by the citizens who were tired of the Commonwealth’s oppressive ways, they were unstoppable, toppling the Archjustice and the Justices of the Peace, leading to the complete collapse of the Commonwealth. He’d tried to get ahead amidst it all, claiming to be Lu Sclorian reborn, but the laughter that had shaken the crowd caused him to retreat until the leaders of the once great nation had fallen.

The Commonwealth had fallen, and taken his social status with it, dragging any foothold he had in the government into the Downside with the rest of the Nobles. He’d taken to bribery again, trying to find his way into the good graces of the new Sahrian Union and those who governed it. However, the newly elected Sahrians were less corrupt, and Manley soon found himself against the newly established Justices of the Peace, putting him on trial.

His sentence, while far less harsh than Exile, had him fuming, forced to sweep streets and parks at the center of the Sahrian Union. Citizens who knew of him, and Exiles who had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him, had laughed upon seeing him. It wounded his already fragile self-esteem, and he resigned himself to sweeping and cleaning. On occasion, he would offer his side of the story, but often would be rebuffed, shut down mere moments into speaking.

 

It was by chance that the infamous Sahrian Librarian was taking a break in the same park that Manley swept. He’d been driven into the fresh air by a particularly difficult book that he’d had trouble abridging for the less Literary folk of the Union. He’d sat down on a park bench near Manley, and by chance, recognized the Sap’s voice as he complained to some other unlucky soul.

“Manley Tinderstauf, of the Chastity?” the Librarian had asked, voice low yet audible. The Rites were still a secret in this world, and there was no intention of changing that.

Manley had tensed. “Lendel of the Accusers?” he had asked in reply. The Librarian had nodded, and Manley looked to him with a mix of respect and pity. They were both out of place in this new world, and although Lendel had seemingly found himself somewhere to try and rebuild his reputation, they were both still rather out of their depth. 

The Sap had intended to speak more, but Lendel was already up and on his way, leaving Manley to continue sweeping and cleaning.

 

He’d become rather proficient at cleaning. The Sahrian Gardens had never looked better, under the watchful gaze of Manley Tinderstauf. His sentence seemingly had no end, but he had long since given up on the idea of leaving his post as Janitor. He was not a fool, although others might have reason to think otherwise. He’d learnt how to use a broom on his own, and how to scrub and mop, to clean scuff marks and the most stubborn of stains. Public service had done something to Manley, and it showed.

Of course, this wasn’t the end of his service. The Sahrian Government saw no reason to set Manley free, and so he found himself cleaning the alabaster paths of the parks and gardens for months, stuck in a loop of sweeping, mopping, and cleaning. Over this time, Lendel would appear and speak of Exiles long since forgotten, gathering first-hand information from Manley about those whom he’d encountered. There had been flourish at times, but Lendel found it easy to sort fact from fiction, and it bolstered the stocks of the Sahrian Library.

This had in turn caused Lendel to drag Manley before the governors of the Sahrian Union and plead his case; that Manley should be released from cleaning the parks and gardens and instead be placed within the Library. Manley said nothing, letting Lendel plead his case. Manley had been Exiled far longer than the others, Betrude excepted, and he was most likely to know of any stories or tales of Exiles they could dig up.

It had been whispered around, considered, and then passed. Manley had found himself accompanying Lendel to the Library where he was told to sweep and mop and shut up unless spoken to. It was a contrast to the park where he could do as he pleased, but Manley adapted quickly, turning the dusty Library into a pristine place in no time. He argued with Lendel on occasion, for the silence was oppressive and the Librarian was stern, their words echoing in the silence, but those who frequented the building knew that their bickering was friendly. Lendel had kicked out anyone he disagreed with, and yet day after day, Manley showed up to work with a smile.

 

The Sahrian Union’s library only had one janitor.  
And he was damn good at keeping the place clean.


End file.
